


Stargate Atlantis Vid "Celebrity Skin"

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...because Sheppard is Cinderella!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis Vid "Celebrity Skin"

Title: Celebrity Skin  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Character: John Sheppard  
Music: Celebrity Skin by Hole  
Summary: ...because Sheppard is Cinderella!

password: skin

All my vids can also be found on my lj [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/tag/my%20vid).


End file.
